


Legs, Legs

by Firebugdukes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dressing Room Shenanigans, Established Relationship, High Heels, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebugdukes/pseuds/Firebugdukes
Summary: Legs, legs, what's on the menu? Legs! Legs!
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Lio Fotia, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: LioGalo Secret Santa 2019





	Legs, Legs

**Author's Note:**

> I LIVE!! Many apologies to those who suddenly got a reply from me (in some cases a double response!) after a long time of silence. I've missed posting here so much and I deeply appreciate you all so much that I just couldn't leave you hanging! I can sincerely say that I wouldn't still be writing if it weren't for all your support, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you once again!
> 
> My first fic for the Promare fandom is a pinch hit gift for @lioslouboutins as part of the LioGalo Secret Santa I ran on Twitter! Twas a simple request, "spicy", and I was more than happy to oblige! I hope you enjoy!!

If there was one thing Galo Thymos loved, it was shopping. He hadn’t given it that much thought or importance before; he mostly focused on necessities and the occasional matoi paraphernalia when he could splurge. But now that he was with Lio Fotia? It opened up a whole new world of possibilities! There were so many things Lio had never experienced or couldn’t enjoy properly, and he made it his mission to fill that gap as much as possible. Quite simply, Galo spoiled his boyfriend rotten. Lio objected in the beginning, not at all used to such frivolity, but he quickly learned that this was a fire he couldn’t control.

So he wasn’t surprised the day Galo came to him and exclaimed, “Babe! I found something super cute we gotta do together!” He proudly held up a pamphlet advertising a nearby clothing shop. “Couple outfits!!”

Lio arched an eyebrow, staring at the picture of a happy couple wearing similar, aesthetically-pleasing styles. “That would be nice, but you and I have really different tastes. Might be hard to coordinate.”

“Which is exactly why I thought it’d be cool to fuse our mojos into one, true Lio de Galon style!” A smile helplessly crept onto Lio’s face as he watched his boyfriend flail about, brandishing more pictures he’d found. “Your striking leather and lace, combined with my street-savvy swag--”

Lio puffed his cheeks out, snickering. “Did you seriously just say swag?”

Galo pouted, staring at Lio with puppy dog eyes. “C’mon, you’re interrupting the big reveal!!”

“My apologies. Go right ahead.”

Clearing his throat, Galo started over with a huff. “Your striking leather and lace, combined with my street-savvy _swag_ , together create!”

He thrust out a mood board he’d put together with all sorts of different clothing pieces, ranging from sweaters and suit jackets to looks with more leather and belts. “Tada! I call it 'Blazing Passion style'! Name's still a prototype of course, since we should name it together, but I referenced a lot of _onii-kei_ and _kireime-kei_ , though we could probably throw in some--”

Galo deflated when Lio let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “Do you not like it?”

“No, that’s not it! I’m just...well, I’m surprised you didn’t make a PowerPoint, for one.”

“Grrrr, I know! I was gonna, but I got so excited that I just started cutting and pasting stuff!”

Galo scratched at his head in frustration, only to have his hands gently seized by Lio. “All right, you’ve convinced me. Let’s head out now.” Kissing his large, scarred hands, Lio smiled up at Galo. “Until we settle on a name, let’s just call this style...ours.”

Blushing like mad, Galo grinned from cheek to cheek. “Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about! Let’s go!!”

~~~

Their mall trip passed by in a blur, Galo dashing this way and that, piling way too many clothes into his arms. Lio dared not stare at anything for long lest his lover instantly snatch it up; of course it happened a few times anyway. Neither of them were used to having much money to spend as they pleased. Once you became a hero of the world, that changed. A lot. It was a liberating, sometimes overwhelming change, but Galo was determined to have fun with it and think later! Thankfully, Lio lived in the now and set a budget on trips like these, though it still left enough for several outfits each. Their bags overflowed with hoodies and jackets, skinny jeans and silky tops, satin scarves and shiny chokers.

“Now all that’s left is shoes!” Galo chirped, scampering ahead as Lio groaned.

“Hopefully we have enough room to carry this all back.” Lio panted slightly from lugging around so much, glad that he'd invested in an extra large trunk for his motorcycle.

"Eh, we can worry about that later!"

"Babe, I love every bit of you, but sometimes your idiocy still sends me reeling."

Galo cackled as though extremely proud of that fact. "Love you too! Don't worry, we got this!" He then turned to survey the various shoes on the racks nearby. "Huh, not many in my size as usual. You'd think they would make more for guys with big feet! Or maybe there's just a lot of guys with big feet..."

A light bulb dinged in Galo's head as he glanced back at the ladies' shoes. "Hmm…" He tapped his chin, surveying his choices innocently at first, before an absolutely devilish smirk crept across his lips. "Heh."

"Hey babe, found some shoes, gonna buy them then change into some stuff I bought kay be right back!" he babbled as he skittered away, hiding his prize.

"All right, geez! Slow down!" Lio heaved a sigh, shaking his head. Did Galo have too much coffee today?

Once he wiggled into his new outfit, Galo tripped up several times in the changing room before successfully balancing. He checked himself out in the mirror and snickered. Lio was gonna lose it when he saw this!

“Liooo, you there babe?” he called in a sing-song voice.

“Yeah, I found some shoes too. Can we get going already?”

Galo beamed, strutting out. “Comiiiiing!”

“I’m glad you’re excited Galo, but I’m feeling pretty exha--” Lio turned towards the voice, which was oddly accompanied by the clack of--

Heels.

Red stiletto heels that boosted his tall boyfriend even more as he sauntered towards him, thick thighs flexing, hips swaying beneath dangerously short red booty shorts, chest bulging behind a way-too-tight black muscle shirt. “How ya doin’, hot stuff?” Galo struck a pose and winked.

Lio’s mouth would’ve dropped to the floor if it could’ve. “H-ha...ha…ha...”

Oh, he was awake now. All of him.

Galo almost stumbled over again, howling with laughter and clutching his stomach. “You should see the look on your face, haha!! Your eyes are bu--”

Standing slowly, Lio advanced on his lover. Galo’s cackling choked in his throat when he tugged at his shirt, standing nearly at eye level with him.

“B-buh...buh…”

“Galo.” His tone went from tired to wired, eyes flashing with a burning intensity. One glance down his lithe body revealed an intimidating pair of knee-high platform boots, complete with Lio’s signature look of belts, buckles, and chains.

Galo swallowed hard. “Y-yeah?”

“I need to speak with you. Privately. In the dressing room.”

“Wha--”

“Now.”

Galo let himself be tugged quickly to the closest empty stall. Lio slammed him against the wall, kabedoning him with one slender leg and staring intensely into his eyes.

"Holy shit," Galo breathed.

Lio pressed up nice and close to his chest, smirking and teasing his fingers across the supple flesh. "Yes?"

"It's just so weird seeing you tall as me."

Lio growled slightly, twisting one nipple that stood out starkly beneath the black fabric.

"Oww!" Galo hissed, retaliating by pinching Lio's inner thigh hard. The moment Lio flinched, he smacked his leg away and grabbed his shoulders, spinning and pinning and kabedoning him right back.

Now it was his turn to smirk. "You're also really damn hot."

Lio made a show of eyeing Galo's muscular calves and rippling thighs, all the way up to where the shorts just barely covered his raging inferno. Damn if his volcano wasn't about to explode as well. “You too.”

Their lips met feverishly, Galo grabbing his boyfriend’s ass as Lio hooked that long, thick leg over his shoulder. Lio chuckled and Galo gasped as their bodies rubbed up against each other. “Can we really do this in here?” Galo mumbled in-between kisses.

“Do you really think I can wait?” Lio muttered, slipping off his jacket. 

“No, but someone’ll find us out…”

“C’mon, baby.” Lio simpered as he gazed up at his lover through long, pale eyelashes. “I thought you wanted to have fun and worry about the rest later. “Besides…” Lio stroked his cheek and whispered into his ear. “No one’s gonna know if you stay quiet.”

Galo licked his lips and grinned. “Heh. You’re right. Better make sure you keep it down too, though I bet it’ll be hard.”

“Is that so?”

“Sure as I’m the world’s greatest firefighting idiot!”

“Then show me.”

The couple moved forward in unison, eager to claim their prize--

“Ahem.” A voice sounded outside the door, along with a loud knock.

Both men flushed up to their ears. “Or maybe not.”

Lio rolled his eyes. “So irritating, geez. Let’s go.” He marched out, ignoring the employee scolding them.

Galo dashed after him, still flustered as hell and tripping a bit on his heels. “Sooo, whaddya think the chances are we’ll never be allowed in there again?”

“Don’t care. Getting us home now.” By some miracle, they managed to fit all the clothes into the motorcycle trunk. As Galo climbed behind his boyfriend, Lio glanced up at him, the heat in his gaze still simmering. “When we get back, you’re not to take those heels off. Got it?”

Smirking, Galo squeezed him close and murmured into his ear. “Sure thing, you’re on. So long as you do the same.”

Lio chuckled and took off down the street. “Wouldn’t have it any other way. Looks like we found a great way to match after all.”

They rode off into the sunset, an exciting evening awaiting them back home.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, Galo's outfit is absolutely a nod to Teacher!Galo heheh. I have several more LioGalo fics in the works, I'm so ready to post them!
> 
> Catch many more of my Promare ramblings on my Twitter (18+ please!!) @firebugdukes ! <3


End file.
